A Light IN the Darkness
by AkoMeiChan
Summary: Tommy's thoughts during GWE miniseries. Rated T for violence and mild language.


**A/N: This is my first muse, really hope you'll like it. Thanks to PinkRangerV for helping me to develope a simple beta homework into this fic, you're awesome Pinky! Enjoy!**

I'm in my bedroom. I can't sleep. Hours pass by slowly. It's midnight. I've been sleepless for a week now. How can I rest when Empress Rita promised me I can spare one of them if I want. I'm thinking about it.

Why can't I stop thinking about Kimmy? It's been happening from the first time I saw her.

I miss her sweet, caring and sensitive behavior which makes me see the Light. The same Light that burns me from inside out.

I'm attracted to her tiny, beautiful and perfect body.

Of all of them, she was the only one who wasn't blindfolded, saw the signs…my change of behavior.

I need to see her, and teleport to her bedroom.

She's in her bed, sleeping peacefully. I grimace. How can she sleep with what is happening?

I feel the Light overwhelming me.

At least for the few hours I'm with her, I can be myself… the shy, normal and friendly boy she met at school.

As memories of the events so far come back to me, I'm ashamed and want to scream. I want to reach my freedom.

I regret my harsh words to her, my haughty glance towards Zack. Though I have to admit their faces were worth it.

I invade her mind. She's dreaming. It's a disgusting one, but at the same time, hopeful.

_We are in the battlefield. Trini, Zack and Jason had injured me. Despite her teammates' screams, Kimberly is running towards me. __I see Jason pointing towards me and before the Pink Ranger reaches me, he shoots me with the Power Blaster. I'm torn apart from my Queen._

I scream painfully. She wakes up. First time ever happened. Why is it today different? We freeze at the sight of the other.

"Hi, Tommy." She says casually. "What are you doing here?"

I can't tell her. She'd laugh at me if she ever finds out I'm nervous around her because I fear it isn't a requited love, even though I can see in her eyes it clearly is. "I was hoping to convince you to join my army." I say, trying to sound as casual as I can.

I need to keep my mask.

"And betray my friends." Her voice sounds saddened. Oh, god. Please help me. I don't want her to be like this.

I walk to the window, looking desperately for an answer from the cosmos. I peek through the glass, into the immense sky. I glance into the full Moon. It's like her. A Light IN the Darkness.

"You can save them, you know." I stare at her. "Come with me."

She considers it for a moment. That's good. She's willing to sacrifice herself. I can use that later.

No, it's not. She isn't evil. I'm not evil.

Yes, I am. I'm here to gather information without being interrupted.

"I'm sorry, I can't." She answers honestly. "But you can come with me. I promise Zordon will help you and there won't be any prejudge."

I snort at her naiveté, even if it's cute.

"How long have you been coming here?" Damn, she knows. I thought I was careful.

"You knew?"

She nods.

"I don't know for sure." Yes, make her believe that. "How you can?" I ask eagerly.

"Because of the Power. I have a sixth sense. I'm an empath, Tommy. Actually, I can astral project other people's feelings towards me." She tells me proudly.

That's understandable. The others don't wake up even though I scream when I visit them during the rest of the week.

I spend more hours here, in Kimmy's bedroom, with her than in any other place.

"Are you the only one with magik powers?" My curiosity gives in.

"No, but each one of us has a different power. Jason has super strength, Billy is a technopath, Zack can manipulate cold and ice and finally Trini holds superhuman reflexes."

I prefer her, she's warmly and my enemy. A prohibited love, one I intend to let it grow.

No! I'd be in big trouble with my Queen.

This situation is ridiculous. The Rangers aren't allowed to acknowledge their false night safety doesn't exist. I have to stop her from telling them!

I cast an unspoken spell to make her forget about me and this conversation.

She goes back to sleep. Interesting, I didn't know that magik would work in that way.

I'm so tired to play with them during daylight. I can sense their desperate efforts to design a plan to help me.

I stand there, watching her sleep, until my own vision blurs. Tomorrow night I let them know I want to go to the Command Center. I have to put a stop to this.

I leave.

I'm almost asleep.

Darkness overtakes me again.

My mind wanders. "Kimberly," I say softly. "You're my trophy."

I'm evil. A mindless and lifeless monster.

The End


End file.
